


Christmas love

by PenelopeR



Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [10]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: A short story about the Poldark's at Christmas
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796893
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. The first day

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned for December but alas life took over so I've posted it now.

Ross walked in excitedly and smiled as he saw Demelza standing in their living room. "Where shall we put the tree this year?" She whispers to her. Clowance giggles loudly. "Where ever you like," Ross says as he walks in, "but we all know Julia will decide." 

"What have you got?" Demelza asked turning to him. Ross looked in his bag and took out a Peppa pig advent calendar and smiled. "A hedgehog one for Jeremy and a Barbie one for Julia..." Demelza looked at him. "And two Dairy Milk ones for mummy and daddy..." Ross whispered to her. 

_____

Ross looked at Demelza as they stood outside Julia's classroom, Demelza wearing her big Christmas tree earrings. They stopped as Elizabeth and Francis approached them. "Cousin," Francis says, "I was wondering if you would like to come to a Christmas party, Geoffrey Charles does adore his cousins..." 

Ross looked at him and then Demelza. "We won't stay but the children may attend..." Ross said slowly. "I do wish I knew what happened," Francis said to him. "You don't want to know," Ross said, "I'm doing this for you..." 

"Daddy," Julia shouted out, she ran to him and jumped into his arms and kissed his stubbly cheek. "My princess," Ross whispered, seeing Elizabeth always made him emotional. Elizabeth looked at Julia. "She's very pretty," Elizabeth said as she went to touch Julia's Auburn hair. "Like her mother," Ross whispered, "don't touch a hair on her head."

Julia looked up at Elizabeth. "Mummy and daddy don't like you," Julia said honestly, "you hurt daddy..." Elizabeth looked at her. "Surely this isn't about what happened all those years ago," Francis said. "Ask Elizabeth about Jeremy's baby shower..." Ross walked off with Demelza looking at Francis. 

"Demelza," Francis said confused. "Just trust us, it's not you Francis, honestly... Ross adores you but we've been hurt beyond belief..." 

___

Jeremy came running out of school and ran to Demelza and kissed her. "I've got your tickets," Jeremy exclaimed, "it's your nativity tickets... You are still coming aren't you?" 

Demelza looked at him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," Demelza whispered. "And me," Ross said, "we're all coming, Verity, Agatha, Sam and Drake." 

Jeremy clapped in excitement. "I'll bring tissues for your mum," Ross said as he messed up his hair. 

____

Julia looked at Ross as she saw the advent calendars by the fire place. "First of December baby," Ross whispered to her. "You know what that means," Drake said to her. "Chocolate every day," Sam says. "Every day," Jeremy exclaimed. 

"Every day," Ross whispered. Julia clapped with glee. "I think mine is the Barbie one," Julia said has she took it. "You are correct," Ross said laughing. "Jeremy you have the hedgehog one," Julia said taking over the giving out of advent calendars. 

"It's got a Christmas hat on," Jeremy said laughing, "that's so cool..." Julia goes to the Peppa pig one and looks at Clowance. Ross nodded at her. "But she's a baby," Julia said. Clowance puts her hands out for it and then puts the corner of the box in her mouth. "No you eat the chocolate," Jeremy says to her. 

Julia looked at Ross. "Sam and Drake have the same as mummy and daddy," Ross said, "shall we open it..." 

Together they open the doors and eat the square of chocolate. Clowance sucking hers. 

____

"We're going to get our tree at the weekend," Ross said as they sat watching elf. "A real one," Jeremy said, "can we plant a new one to replace it..." 

Ross looked at Demelza. "How about we buy one in a pot..." Demelza say. Jeremy nodded. "Where shall we put it," Ross says. "Personally," Julia says, "by the fireplace as it's so festive by the fire..." Ross looked at Demelza smiling. 

This was perfect for Ross he hd his family... Tomorrow there was going to be a nativity play...


	2. Nativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Nativity starring Jeremy Poldark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short chapter showing nativity magic

"Todays the day," Demelza said as she looked at Jeremy. "It's going to be awesome," Jeremy said, "have we got my tea towel?" 

"Of course," Demelza said smiling. "You remember the songs," Ross said smiling, "We can't wait to come, Agatha and Herman are coming..." Jeremy nodded. "Daddy why don't we see uncle Charles..." Ross sighed. "He hurt me," Ross said slowly, "he lied..."

"That's naughty," Jeremy said. Ross nodded. "Geoffrey Charles calls us the dark Poldark's.." Julia said as she walked in. 

Demelza looked at Ross and smiled. Ross sighed. "One day you'll find out, right school time..." Julia moaned then smiled as Ross gave her a gingerbread man in her lunch box. 

"I'm out tonight," Drake says, "I've got a date..." Jeremy looked at him as Ross slapped his back. "What's a date?" Jeremy asks. "It's when grownups kiss..." Julia said seriously. Ross looked at Drake. "Whose the lucky girl... Is she from your school?" 

"Dad your so embarrassing..." Drake says slowly. "She's just s friend," he continues. Ross sipped his coffee winking at him. "When can I date," Julia asks. "Never," Ross says, "Never, never in a million years never." 

____

Demelza say in the front row next to Ross and took his hand. "Our baby boy," Demelza whispered, "first nativity play..." "Do you need tissues?" Ross asked smiling. Demelza playfully hit him and then sighed. "Soon clowance will be up there," she whispered. "We could have more," Ross said winking at her, "I love making them." Demelza looked at him and laughed. 

"I thought we would be late," Caroline said, "Dwight got lost using the new sat nav." Dwight rolled his eyes at her. "How's my godson is he nervous, is he wearing the costume I sent I asked Luis Vuitton to make the shepherds outfit..." Demelza looked at Ross. 

"He loves it," Ross said smiling, "it was very thoughtful of you Caroline... No Horace today..." Caroline looked at him. "He's not allowed in," Caroline said slowly, "so I dropped him off with Prudie, I hope that's okay..." 

Dwight rolled his eyes and then stopped as Verity, Andrew, Agatha and Herman arrived. "My great nephew," Agatha exclaimed, "ready to show he's the new Errol Flynn..." 

____

The lights went down and Demelza say up as the children walked in slowly. "Oh look," Demelza whispered, "our little shepherd..." "Wearing a lovely outfit," Caroline said to Dwight who just rolled his eyes. 

Demelza wiped her eyes as the first song was sung. "Oh Ross," Demelza said. Ross just looked at Andrew who shrugged as Agatha whooped with delight as Jeremy walked to his place. 

Demelza looked on proudly as his curly hair came out from the tea towel and he said his line "what's that shiny bright light." 

_It was on a starry night, when the hills were bright_

_Earth lay sleeping, sleeping calm and still._

_Then in a cattle shed, in a manger bed_

_a boy was born, king of all the world._

_And all the angels sang for him,  
the bells of heaven rang for him  
for a boy was born, king of all the world.  
And all the angels sang for him,  
the bells of heaven rang for him  
for a boy was born, king of all the world._

_Soon the shepherds came that way where the baby lay  
and were kneeling, kneeling by his side.  
And their hearts believed again for the peace of men,  
for a boy was born, king of all the world.<\I>_

_Demelza wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Thank God he remembered his line," Ross whispered and then stopped as he saw Julia walk on stage. Demelza looked confused. "I should of bought her an outfit," Caroline whispered._

______

_"Thank you for coming to our play," Jeremy said loudly and proudly. "Now Julia Grace Poldark is going to sing sal carol for us," the head teacher says._

_Ross gulped down his emotions as Demelza felt the tears forming again. "This is my mummy's favourite Christmas carol," Julia said confidently._

__  
Away in a manger  
No crib for His bed  
The little Lord Jesus  
Lay down His sweet head_ _

__The stars in the sky  
Look down where He lay  
The little Lord Jesus  
Asleep on the hay_ _

__The cattle are lowing  
The poor Baby wakes  
But little Lord Jesus  
No crying He makes_ _

__I love Thee, Lord Jesus  
Look down from the sky  
And stay by my side  
'Til morning is nigh_ _

__Be near me, Lord Jesus  
I ask Thee to stay  
Close by me forever  
And love me, I pray_ _

__Bless all the dear children  
In Thy tender care  
And take us to Heaven  
To live with Thee there_ _

______

_Silence filled the hall after the round of applause. Demelza couldn't contain herself as soon as it was allowed she ran to them and hugged them. " Oh my God," Demelza whispered, "you were both... Wow I am so proud of you..."_

_Julia looked at her and smiled. "My girl," Ross exclaimed, "wow... You get the voice from your mother..." Demelza smiled at him. "And as for my shepherd," Ross exclaimed. Jeremy looked at him. "I think we should all go out," Caroline said, "my treat..."_

_"McDonald's?" Jeremy asked her. "I've never been in one," Caroline said, "but if you so wish..."_


	3. Garden Centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Poldark Christmas outing

Ross looked at Demelza as they drove up to the garden centre. "Excited?" Ross asked her as he parked up. "Extremely," Demelza said smiling, "I never thought I'd have this growing up, after my mum and then us, what happened to us..." Ross stroked her cheek. "That Christmas was the worst of my life," Ross whispered, "but never again..." Demelza smiled at him. "Never again my love," Demelza whispered as she opened her car door. 

Julia jumped out of the car excitedly. "It's Christmas!" she sang happily. "Not yet," Jeremy said seriously, "it's not the 25th of December yet, that's Christmas, this is the advent period..." Julia rolled her eyes. "Details, details," Julia said looking at him, "its December, which means it Christmas..." Demelza looked at Ross. "Did you know that some people say Jesus was born in September," Jeremy said as they walked into the garden centre. 

"No he wasn't," Julia said seriously, "that's just stupid!" Jeremy looked at her. "Don't call your brother stupid," Ross said as he looked at her and then the children stopped and gasped. "Wow!" Jeremy exclaimed as he just saw all the pretty lights, the colours, the sleigh. "Beautiful," Demelza whispered as she saw the sleigh just sitting by the entrance. "I want a picture with all of you in the sleigh," she continued. Julia stood in the sleigh and pulled a face. "A nice picture," Demelza said seriously. Ross took out Clowance from the pushchair. 

"You sit in the middle," Ross said to Julia smiling at her. Julia sat in the middle and then stopped as Ross put Clowance on Julia's lap. "I won't drop her daddy," Julia whispered to him, "I know how precious she is to you." Ross looked at her and remembering how jealous she can be of Clowance said: "You are all precious to me." Julia puckered her lips up to Ross and Ross's heart leapt with joy as he ruffled her hair as Jeremy climbed in. "I'm here," Jeremy said, "I'm here..." Julia rolled her eyes at him. Ross stepped out of the sleigh and smiled as Demelza snapped away. "Say Ho Ho Ho!" Demelza exclaimed to them.

___

"Ohhhh," Clowance exclaimed as she saw all the big trees and lights. "I know pretty," Ross said smiling and then stopped as he saw Jeremy touch a tree looking up thoughtfully. "Are you alright son?" Ross asked him. "Could we not have a real tree?" Jeremy asked him. Ross stopped and looked at him. "Why's that son?" Ross asked him as Clowance held a branch. "Because trees give us oxygen and shelter for birds and squirrels..." Ross looked at him and his heart burst with love. He was so much like his mum, his Demelza, his love of animals and nature was just amazing for a five-year-old. How could he refuse. 

"Of course," Ross whispered as he kissed his head and then sighed as he saw Julia outside looking at all the trees. Ross sighed and then looked at Jeremy. "It's okay daddy," Jeremy said slowly, "I don't want my sister to be sad, she wants a real tree it's okay..." Ross stroked his hair. "How about I buy you a tree for your room, your own special tree..." Jeremy looked at him and nodded. "I'd like that daddy..." Jeremy whispered. 

Ross picked up the small 4ft tree and put it in the trolley. "Now we need some lights," Ross said as he looked at him. Jeremy nodded and then saw the bright white lights and picked them up and put them in the basket. Jeremy then stopped and saw something that made him squeal. "Hedgehogs!" Jeremy screamed. Ross stopped with a smile as he saw all the baubles with hedgehogs, badgers, foxes, rabbits wearing Santa hats on. "Do you want them?" Ross asked him. "Can I daddy?" Jeremy asked, "they are so cute... the hedgehog especially..." 

"Of course you can," Ross said to him, "put it in your basket..." Jeremy gave him a great big smile, a smile that just melted his heart, reminding him so much of his wife. He loved this, he lived for moments like this.

___

They stood in the line waiting to see Santa and Demelza looked at Ross. "You could have told us not to buy the tree," Demelza whispered to him. "Jeremy didn't want to upset Julia," Ross whispered to her. "My darling boy," Demelza whispered. "He's all you, he looks like me, but everything else is all you..."

The elf came out to meet them and smiled. "Hello," the elf said, "you must be Julia, Jeremy and Clowance Poldark!" Julia looked at the elf in amazement. "You know our names!" Julia exclaimed shot. "Of course they do," Jeremy said seriously, "they are magic! Santa knows everyone and everything..." Julia looked at him. "Not everything," Julia said seriously. "Everything!" Jeremy exclaimed. The elf looked at Ross and Demelza, who smiled at the elf and then stopped as they walked into the grotto. 

Julia jumped up and down as she saw Santa sitting on the big chair. "Hello Julia," Santa said as he waved to her. "Hello Santa," Julia said seriously. "And hello Jeremy," Santa said as he looked at him. "Hello Father Christmas," Jeremy said as he waved shyly to him. "Santa," Julia whispered loudly to him, "Jeremy, his name is Santa..." Jeremy looked at her. "Actually England call him Father Christmas and in France it's Papa Noel!" Santa laughed loudly. "That is right Jeremy," Santa boomed, "I am called many names, my name is actually Nicolas!" 

The children came closer and Ross put Clowance on Santa's lap. "Hello Clowance," Santa said to her, "so children, are you going to tell me what you would like for Christmas?" Jeremy looked at him and took a big breath. 

"I want all the animals to be safe," Jeremy said to Santa. "You like animals, don't you?" Santa asked him. "Oh yes," Jeremy said to him, "all animals are precious mummy says they are Gods creatures and every one is precious..." Santa looked at him and nodded. "And do you like reindeers?" Santa asked him. "Oh yes," Jeremy said, "I will be leaving a carrot out for them, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and Rudolph..." Santa looked at him impressed. "You know all their names, they will be very happy to hear that, what presents would you like to open..." Jeremy thought for a moment. "An art set please, I like drawing and painting animals," Jeremy said to him, "if its no trouble Santa." 

"And what about you Julia," Santa asked her looking at her seriously. "I only want one thing," Julia said seriously. "And what's that?" Santa asked her. Julia looked at him serously. "I don't ever, ever want my daddy to leave us," Julia said seriously, "I want mummy, daddy, Jeremy, Clowance and me to be at home with Sam and Drake with Jud and Prudie, and we are happy, I don't need presents, I have enough, I just want my daddy to stay with us... Santa can you make that happen? Because Daddy left once and mummy was hurt and daddy missed Jeremy and I lots and I don't want Clowance to miss daddy, so that's what I want Santa, I want my family." 

Ross looked away tears in his eyes. "My baby," he whispered to Demelza. "I'm sorry," Demelza whispered to him. "Don't you dare apologize for what Elizabeth did..." Ross looked at his children as they had a photo with Santa. "Maybe just maybe I should tell Francis," Ross whispered, "but that would be hateful, but even after five years Julia is asking Santa for the gift of me not leaving... the pain has cut deep..." Demelza took his hand and squeezed it. "We are not going anywhere," Demelza whispered to him, "I promise you..." Ross just smiled at her.


	4. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve at Nampara

"Morning my love," Ross whispered as he kissed Demelza's temple. "Morning, Happy Christmas Eve," Demelza whispered. Ross smiled at her. "What are we planning for today my love?" Ross asked her. "Baking, cooking, singing, loving," Demelza whispered to him. "Loving?" Ross asked her as he raised an eyebrow up at her. "Loving," Demelza whispered as she kissed him slowly, "I think we have time before the children wake up..." Ross laughed as he rolled on her and pulled the duvet up and over them. 

"God I love you," Ross whispered as he looked into her eyes, "I love you more everyday I am with you." Demelza moaned into his mouth and pulled away from his kiss. "And I love you more than I ever thought possible..." Demelza whispered to him. Ross nuzzled her nose as he showed her how much he loved her. 

___

Demelza walked down the stairs and smiled as she saw Sam and Drake trying desperately to wrap up presents before they came down the stairs. Demelza stood at the door and watched as Sam held up the best dad mug and looked at it confused. "You should have kept it in the box," Demelza said to them gently. Drake jumped and Sam looked at her. "Squares are easier to wrap," Demelza said gently, "Ross will love it though..." Drake smiled up at her happily. "Ross will be up soon," Demelza says, "why don't you take it up into your bedroom, so he doesn't see... and put the presents under the stairs when done before Julia and Jeremy see they don't come from the North Pole."

Drake and Sam nodded their heads as they ran out of the room. Demelza shook her head and laughed and then stopped as she felt arms around her. "What are the boys up to?" Ross asked her. "Nothing," Demelza said smiling, "right lets make breakfast..." Julia came running down the stairs in her Grinch PJs. "It's Christmas Eve," she exclaimed happily. "It is baby girl," Ross said happily as he picked her up and kissed her cheek. 

"Where's Jeremy?" Demelza asked as she looked at her eldest daughter. "He's doing something about animals," Julia said rolling his eyes, "Probably has a frog in his room or something..." Ross looked at Demelza smirking. "I hope he hasn't got a frog in his room," Demelza said seriously. "Maybe he has a reindeer in his room," Ross said as he smirked at Demelza. "Well if he has your cleaning up the mess," Demelza said as she walked into the kitchen.

___

Demelza added the cinnamon into the flour. "What are we having for breakfast?" Jeremy asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Cinnamon pancakes," Demelza said as she smiled at him, "what have you been doing in your room?" Jeremy looked at her. "Nothing," Jeremy said as he looked out the window. "You haven't got a frog up there have you?" Jeremy looked up at her confused. "No," Jeremy said, "frogs and toads need a water mummy, a bedroom is not an appropriate habitat for frogs." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "What about a reindeer?" Ross asked as he walked in laughing. "No daddy," Jeremy said seriously, "reindeers live in woodlands, you're just being silly..."

"Right, let's eat our cinnamon pancakes," Demelza said as she smiled up at them and put them down on the table. Ross smiled at her. "Thank you my love," Ross whispered. "What are we doing today?" Drake asked as he sat down. "We have Verity coming later," Demelza said slowly, "and Caroline and Dwight..." "Is Geoffrey-Charles coming?" Jeremy asked them. "No," Ross said harshly. Jeremy blinked up at him, tears filling his eyes. 

Demelza looked at Ross sternly and then bent down to Jeremy. "My lover," Demelza said gently, "I'm so happy that you are friendly with your cousin, and I would love to have him come here for our Christmas Eve party, but sadly his mother hurt your father and myself very badly, and we can't have her in our house..." Jeremy nodded his head and sniffed up his tears. "Okay mummy," Jeremy said slowly, "I'm sorry..." 

"Can I bring my girlfriend?" Drake asked as he looked at Demelza, he didn't want to be reminded of the horrible time when his sister and their father were apart. "Of course," Demelza said slowly. 

___

Jeremy was silent as he, Julia and Clowance were in the living room drawing their cards for Father Christmas. Ross came up to them and saw Jeremy's paper was empty, but Julia had a wonderful picture of Santa on hers. "What are you going to draw for Father Christmas?" Ross asked Jeremy. "I'm going to draw Rudolph," Jeremy said slowly. "Of course," Ross said as he sat down next to him, "I'm sorry I shouted at you..." Jeremy nodded at him. 

Jeremy selected his brown pen and started to draw. "I wasn't cross at you," Ross said to him, "I was cross at the fact you can't have a relationship with your cousin like you do with little Andrew..." Jeremy looked at him and nodded. "Did you know that Rudolph is a girl?" Jeremy asked looking at him. "No it's not," Julia said seriously, "Rudolph is a boy!" 

"Actually boy reindeers shed their antlers in the winter, and girls don't, so Rudolph and the other reindeers are girls..." Jeremy said as he carried on drawing. Ross looked at him. "How do you know that?" Ross asked him, he was so proud of how intelligent Jeremy was, even though he was only four, nearly five, he was an encyclopedia of knowledge especially about animals. 

"David Attenborough," Jeremy said as he looked at him, "it was on a winter documentary of his..." Jeremy carried on drawing his reindeer. Ross looked at Clowance as she just scribbled on her paper. "That's lovely," Ross whispered to Clowance, "Father Christmas will love it..." Clowance giggled up to Ross, and he kissed the top of her head. "What are we going to leave out for Santa?" Julia asked him. 

"A mince pie," Demelza shouted out from the kitchen, "I'm just making them now..." Ross smiled as he saw his wife from the doorway, rolling out pastry, Prudie in the corner mixing and stirring the food for tomorrow. "Do we have carrots?" Jeremy asked loudly. "Of course," Demelza shouted out, "just enough for Rudolph and his friends..." Jeremy huffed. "Their girls mum," he shouted back, "not boys, her friends..." Ross tittered a laugh as Demelza stopped rolling the pastry. 

"Their females," Ross said to Demelza smiling, "David Attenborough told Jeremy..." "Well I never," Demelza said giggling, "I always thought he was a boy..." Ross looked at her and smiled as Julia put her hard by the fireplace. 

___

Squeals of delight were heard as the children saw Verity and Andrew's car arrive. "Auntie Verity is here!" Julia exclaimed as she ran towards the door, her tartan dress moving as she ran towards the door and nearly knocked over Jud to open it. "Don't run in the house," Demelza said as she chuckled. "Christmas is truly here now," Ross whispered to her, "remember our first Christmas together, when we had to deal with the terrible Ruth..." Demelza shuddered. "I was heavily pregnant with Julia," Demelza whispered, "and we did karaoke..." 

"Ruth's face," Ross said smirking. Demelza kissed him and then smiled as Verity walked in carrying gift bags galore. "I hope you haven't spoilt them," Demelza said as she looked at Verity. Verity shrugged her. "Come here cousin," Verity said as she kissed Ross, "it's been too long..." Ross nodded his head. "Sorry we're a bit late," Andrew said as he walked in carrying baby Andrew. 

"You've been to Trenwith?" Ross asked them. Verity nodded her head as she took Ross's hand and squeezed it. "How is Francis?" Ross whispered slowly. "We will tell you over dinner," Andrew said as he looked at him, "I think you might need a wine..." Ross looked at him frowning but just nodded.

___

They hadn't even sat down when the door opened. "Only me," Caroline exclaimed, "oh Demelza, it smells just divine in here..." Demelza smiled as she started to pour the mulled wine for the grown-ups. "Caroline, where is Dwight?" Ross asked her. "Oh he's just locking up the car," Caroline said waving her hand, "you know the other bits will stay in the car until after bedtime..." Ross looked at her and rolled his eyes. Ross walked over to the window and laughed as he saw Dwight struggle with a rocking horse to carry. "Caroline," Ross said slowly, "Have you gone over the top again?" Caroline just smiled at him. "Maybe," Caroline said seriously, "but whose going to stop me?" 

"Where's Sam and Drake?" Verity asked as she nibbled on a cookie and had a mulled wine as she watched Andrew and Clowance play together. "Drake is bringing his girlfriend today," Ross said looking at them. "Ooh," Caroline said as she smiled, "I forget how much they are grown up now, I remember them at your wedding..." 

Verity looked around the room and saw the children were all busy playing in the corner. "Ross," Verity whispered, "Demelza, I don't mean to bring up the past..." Ross looked at Demelza and put down his mulled wine. "It's Christmas Verity," Ross said to her, "I don't really want to discuss..."

Verity looked at him. "Elizabeth has left Francis," Verity blurted out. Ross stopped drinking, his glass up mid-air. "What?" Demelza asked as she looked at her. "She's been having an affair," Verity whispered, "with George..." Caroline looked at her. "I thought she was stupid," Caroline said seriously, "she's sleeping with the devil..." 

Ross looked at everyone. "She is why Demelza and I split up when she was pregnant with Jeremy," Ross said to his closest friends. "Ross," Demelza said looking at him. "No," Ross said seriously, "I should have told everyone when we found out the truth..." Verity looked at him. "You had sex with her?" Verity asked seriously. "NO!" Ross exclaimed, "she made it look like we did, she lied... she made Demelza think we had sex... she told us the truth... a long time after..." 

"What a bitch," Caroline said seriously, "is that why Demelza left, and then what happened to Demelza, and poor Julia and Jeremy..." Ross nodded his head. "And now poor Francis," Ross said slowly. "He's distraught," Verity said slowly, "Ross why didn't you tell us, Demelza just said you slept with a random, I thought it was Margaret or something...." Ross laughed bitterly. "I did it to protect Francis I suppose," Ross whispered.


End file.
